Grand Design Construction
The power to create one's own totality and exhaustively plan and manipulate every event deterministically. Sub-power of Omnipotence. The rational explanation for Omniscience. Also Called *Absolute Determination *Continuity Manipulation *Divine Law/Providence *Supreme Architecture *The Idea of Fate/Destiny *Totality Construction Capabilities The user of this ability has meticulously constructed every life, death, event, creation, destruction, action, and reaction from the beginning of continuity/totality until the end of everything known, unknown, imagined, or forgotten. The user has mechanistically determined everything on a supreme level. There is absolutely nothing that has happened or will happen that has not been planned by the user of this power. In other words, the being that uses this power does not surmise, predict, or “know” every event instinctively, but the user of this ability knows them because he/she is the one that has exhaustively determined them. The nature of this ability is not just to create and shape existence on a supreme level; it is to put it all together in a way that makes sense. The user of this ability knows how each individual life began, how it was lived, and how it will inevitably end—from the smallest single cell organism to the most complex cosmic being, the user has planned and determined them all. They know everything from the number of apples within a tree to the number of photons that escape every star. Again, they know these things not because of the fact that they are inherently granted omniscience by some series of events, but rather because they planned and set all of these events into motion-- making this power somewhat of a "proto-omniscience" through omni-creation. Meaning, that this power is a rational version of omniscience, as well as the fully functional version of causality manipulation. This power is what supreme beings use to write a consistent story for their reality. Applications (Advanced) Personal Abilities: * Absolute Existence * Alpha Reality * Apocalyptic Force Manipulation * Author Authority * Beginning Dominance * Boundary Manipulation * Concept Manipulation * Conclusion Dominance * Existential Perfection * Inevitable Event Creation * Meta Fate Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Nonexistence * Omni-Creator * Omniarch * Omnilock * Omnipotence * Omnipresence * Omni-Physics Manipulation * Omniscience * Omniverse Manipulation * Primordial Force Manipulation * Singularity * Solipsistic Manipulation * System Manipulation * Time Frame Creation * Totality Manipulation * Unimind * Unity Applications (Essential) Basic Applications: * Absolute Force Manipulation * Absolute Will * Almighty Law Creation * Causality Manipulation * Creation * Death Manipulation * Destruction * Interaction Manipulation * Meta Ability Creation * Meta Teleportation * Metaphysics Manipulation * Multiversal Manipulation * Omni-Perception * Omnificence * Omnilock * Pataphysics Manipulation * Population Control * Power Immunity * Reality Restoration * Subordination Manipulation * Superpower Manipulation * System Creation * Total Event Collapse * Truth Manipulation * Universal Irreversibility Associations *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Physical Law Immunity Limitations *Users of Conceptual Transcendence and Cosmic Otherness are immune. Known Users * Shakti and Shiva (Charmed) * Shinryu (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) * Brahman (Hinduism) * God/Allah (Abrahamic Religion) via Divine Providence * Soa (Legend of Dragoon) * Taiji (Super Robot Wars) * Lorelei (Tales of the Abyss); via the Score * The Chairman (The Adjustment Bureau); via The Plan Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Creation Category:Generation